The spirit of the sword
by Boxofrogs101
Summary: Everyone loves the bit in DP where Danny is a ninja (and I think they'er awesome) so here is my new fic! I became a DP fan after reading it in a crossover with Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja. Any Danny Sam fans will like this. They'er so cute together! 030 Will our ghostly hero be able to protect his family and friends from those who would seek to destroy him?
1. Chapter 1

**The spirit of the sword**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or make**ANY** claims to _Danny Phantom_!

Summary: everyone loved the bit in "Infinite realms" where Danny was a ninja. I've been drawing and planning for a pretty long time (okay one weekend but still) and here's my story! To all you Sam 'n' Danny fans hope you like my spin on this! XD Hold on tight! We're about to warp DP into ancient Japan!

A/N: writing this live from my mum's car!

Danny POV

I was standing on a roof top. A huge crowd had formed on the ground all cheering my name; Danny Fenton. My outfit was a bit different from normal: a black karate uniform with white rims, a black pointed hat that covered my raven black hair as well as my forehead and a sort of scarf that covered my mouth all the way to the base of my neck.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a shadowy figure, obviously armed. I let him get right behind me then, quick as lightening I drew my katana to block his, punched him in the gut and did a roundhouse-kick, sending the mystery figure crashing to the ground in the middle of the crowd who cheered louder and louder.

Smiling from under the cloth that covered the bottom of my face I jumped cleanly from the rooftop and landed on my feet before the crowd who where begining to disperse. I saw someone coming through the crowd towards me. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the girl of my dreams; Samantha Manson, approaching me with a soft smile on her face. I have been crushing on her for ages. She never notices me and my best friend Tucker always teases me about it (I regret ever opening my big mouth now) but I can't get rid of the feeling and, in truth, I don't want too.

Grinning like an idiot from behind my sort-of mask I waved to her. She jogged up to me and opened her mouth to speak.

"Danny, wake up! Get up!"

"Huh?" I grunted as the wonderful dream disappeared from the inside of my eyelids to be replaced by bright light. I pulled my covers up over my head and groaned. It had been such a good dream.

"Get up Danny! You'll be late for school!" my older sister Jasmine Fenton told me.

"Oh crud, school."

Now before I go off to school I'll explain a few things. At our school ; Casper martial arts academy, we do learn English and math and all that other junk but, the most important thing for us to know is how to fight. Well... For most of us. Girls from richer family's don't usually take part, they hire people to do things like that for them.

Personally, I can't blame them. I'm probably the WORST samurai in the history of Casper, in the history of Japan, in all of human history put together! Heck, I can't even hold a katana properly! My twin katana, two slightly wonky, jade handled ones with ornamental silver swirls on them are the only ones that work for me. The only talent I have is the ability to get my enemies ticked of faster than you can say : "No, dad that's not a kappa it's my friend Tucker!"

My sister left the room, sending me a scowl as she did so. I hoisted myself out of my bed and walked over to the window.

"Oh my Amaterasu! It's literally the crack of dawn! Hey Jasmine what gives!?" I slid open the window and took a sharp breath of the fresh air. Now that I took time to look, the sunrise was pretty cool. It glittered on the surface of the water, illuminating the rolling hills, jagged mountains and bonsai forests of island of Illinois. (A/N: Illinois is the state where Amity park is!) My eyes traced the familiar horizon, blinking away the sleepiness. With a sigh I went back into the middle of my room to change into my usual cloths. A pair of slack cotton trousers, most people my age wore these, a rough red top (that in modern times would be considered too long) tied at my waist with a thin golden rope.

I pulled my scabbard of the windowsill and tucked it into my belt. I put on an optimistic smile. Today was just beginning, it might still be a good day.

Man, how wrong I was.

-I usually use quotes for line breaks but I'm runnin short-


	2. Chapter 2: A trellis! (love that word!)

I strolled down the dusty alleyway towards school. It was totally deserted and sorta creepy. I made sure to stay on-guard, there where often ninjas and bandits in these sort of secluded places. Not that I had much of a chance of defending myself against such people.

"Aaaa!" I dove swiftly to the left to avoid a roof tile that probably would have knocked me senseless otherwise. A dark caped figure flew over the gap it the roofs. "Oi!" with that I scrambled up a nearby trellis onto the rooftop. The caped guy turned and looked at me wide eyeed for a second, then realised I was after him and started running again. I stumbled after him, displacing even more tiles and windmilling my arms in futile attempt to counterbalance.

I continued to blunder along the roof until I reached another space. "Come on Fenton, you can do this! It's just a little gap!" (-WARNING: Do not attempt to jump between rooftops as it may result in death, broken legs, or you becoming street-pizza.) I bent my knees and sprung. My legs missed by a long-shot but I caught myself with my elbows and managed to haul myself back up.

The guy was long gone by now, but I still had no idea where I was going to get down. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about that for long, because the roof I was on promptly collapsed and I fell into the building- or rather, rubble- below.

A/N: Sorry for the short chappie but I WAS on holiday when I wrote this so gimme a break. SPAIN ROCKS! Adios, Amigos!


End file.
